


For the Love of Gillah

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [6]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rahl mourns for the love of his life, Giller. Deep fried crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Gillah

**Author's Note:**

> **For the Love of Gillah** by [](http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/profile)**mresundance**  
>  **Song:** “For the Love of a Princess” by James Horner  
>  **Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker  
>  **Length, Formats and Size:** 2:07, 24 MB (xvid) and 11.7 MB wmv  
>  **Warnings:** Drinks and food should be stationary before viewing. Spoilers up to 1x16, “Bloodline”.
> 
> Unofficially for [](http://ladymajavader.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://ladymajavader.dreamwidth.org/)**ladymajavader**. She's had a rough week already! First I pommelled her and now she has another epic illness coming on. At least she can laugh.
> 
>  
> 
> **Downloads (zipped files):**
> 
>  
> 
> **[24 MB avi (xvid) @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?cj0wlz5m0rn) **
> 
>  
> 
> **[11.7 MB wmv @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?myzjrdmyynr) **

Password: **gillah**

 

Youtube link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKHTdDbPF_E>

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this vid after “Conversion”. It sat on my hard-drive within mere SECONDS of being complete for weeks . . . and then . . . yeah. Something went on in my little cracky brain and I digressed in a completely different direction. (What can I say? I needed an ending that wasn’t completely cliché, even if half of the point was mocking the cliches of bad shipper vids mercilessly. Right down to their tacky use of colors and effects and white flashes.)
> 
> I realized after rendering that the “Lesbians!!!!” clip with Richard can be read as “Kahlan is lesbian cuz she is a manhater!”. When actually, in vidding, I was thinking more “Richard is a lesbian”. I have no idea why. (He’s overly sensitive? A lesbian trapped in a man’s body?) You decide. It’s crack. It doesn’t need to make sense.


End file.
